Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology enables the fabrication and utilization of miniaturized force sensor devices that can be designed to have direct contact with biological cells and conduct force measurements in the micronewton and sub-micronewton ranges. Piezoresistive nanowires enable the design of sensors capable of very sensitive measurements of displacement and mechanical force with a level of miniaturization that is not possible with other methods of transduction such as capacitive or optical sensing. The level of miniaturization makes it possible to carry out contact force measurements on single biological cells.